headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man 100
"The Spider or the Man?" is the title to the 100th issue of the first ''Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee with artwork by Gil Kane and inks by Frank Giacoia with Tony Mortellaro on backgrounds. It was lettered by Artie Simek and edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with a September, 1971 cover date and carries a cover price of .15 cents per copy. Synopsis Spider-Man is web-swinging through the city when he catches sight of a bank robbery. He quickly swings down and dispatches the crooks as police arrive on the scene. One of the men tries to escape in a getaway car, but Spidey easily nabs him. He returns to his apartment where he resumes a scientific project he has been working on for some time. Tired of bearing the trying burden of "power and responisiblity", he concocts a formula that he hopes will remove his spider-powers. He downs the serum then lies down to rest. Peter has a slew of vivid dreams involving his friends and loved ones, as well as a bevy of his most notorious villains such as Doc Ock, the Green Goblin, and the Vulture. When he awakens, he finds that the serum has indeed had an affect on his system - but not in the way he intended. Shocked and horrified, he stands up to find that he has grown two extra pairs of arms! Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Ben Parker * Betty Brant * George Stacy * Gwen Stacy * May Parker * Ned Leeds * Doctor Octopus, Otto Octavius * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Kingpin, Wilson Fisk * Lizard, Curt Connors * Vulture, Adrian Toomes * Unnamed criminals * Unnamed police officers * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * Birds * Lizard monsters * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle :* Peter and Harry's apartment * Coffin * Goblin Glider * Handgun :* Pistol :* Revolver * Pumpkin bombs * Web-shooters * Getaway car * Police car * Adhesion * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Winged flight * Bank robbery * Funeral * Nightmares * Police officer * Scientific experimentation * Smoking Notes & Trivia !]] * This is the final regular issue of ''Amazing Spider-Man'' written by Stan Lee. Subsequent issue that bear Stan Lee's name are generally regarded as "inventory issues", which means Lee wrote them prior to his departure from the title and they were fleshed out later as filler material. * This is the second regular Marvel Comics title featuring a superhero to reach the 100th issue mark (not counting books that have changed formats or titles). The first was ''Fantastic Four'' #100 from July, 1970. * Despite being a special 100th issue, this issue does not have an increased page count, and features only one story. * Yes, this issue spotlights the infamous tale where Peter Parker drinks some experimental silly juice and grows six arms. Way to bow out of the series, Stan! * The letters column to this issue prints letters relating to ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #96, which was part of the infamous Harry Osborn drug overdose storyline. * Peter Parker makes reference to Harry Osborn being hospitalized. This took place in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #99. * Why didn't Peter Parker's spider-sense go off before he took the serum? Let's face it thought, the comics have never been very consistent when it comes to his spider-sense, now have they? Reprints The storyline from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man DVD-ROM * Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus 3 * Amazing Spider-Man: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM * Essential Spider-Man 5 * Marvel Masterworks: Amazing Spider-Man 11 * Marvel Selects: Spider-Man 1 * Marvel Tales 251 * Marvel Treasury Edition 14 * Spider-Man: Strange Adventures Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *